Valkyr
|-|Post-Experimentation= |-|Pre-Experimentation= |-|Valkyr Prime= Summary Valkyr is a berserker themed Warframe, using her abilities to brutally maim and kill her opponents in an unstoppable rage. Much like all Tenno, she is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. The original Valkyr had been subjected to cruel experiments organized by the Corpus scientist Alad V for his Zanuka Project, which had been the source of intense anger and scars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Valkyr Origin: Warframe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, extreme pain tolerance, Berserk Mode, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation | Invulnerability, Immunity to sleep inducement, paralysis, toxins and diseases, corrosion, and knockdown effects, her attacks gain natural life stealing properties Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts, Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can physically overpower other Tenno with ease) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy"). Higher combat speed via Warcry | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to her base form) Lifting Strength: At the very least Class 1, possibly up to Class 5 or higher (Can pull Rhino a considerable distance with one arm, can overpower Atlas) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability:'''At least '''Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Moon level (Valkyr's durability skyrockets during Hysteria, rendering all previous attacks that would normally harm her almost null, becoming extremely hard to put down) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine she does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 187 meters with Rip Line, 25 meters with Paralysis Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions | Energy claws Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rip Line '''- Valkyr hurls forth a hook. If it hits an enemy, she pulls them to her. If it hits terrain, she pulls herself to the hook's location. * '''Warcry - Valkyr lets out a rallying cry that bolsters her allies melee speed while slowing down nearby enemies. * Paralysis - Valkyr unleashes her shields in a shockwave, capable of stunning opponents for a brief period of time, opening them up for a finisher. * Hysteria - Describes Valkyr being imbued with large amounts of energy, brutally maiming her opponents with her claws in a fit of unfathomable rage. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Base | Valkyr Prime | Hysteria Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6